Black and Blue
by Sassy08
Summary: When Danny finds out about Sam being abused by her boyfriend, his feelings go crazy and he tries to take matters into his own hands.
1. The Start of a New Year

Title- Black and Blue

Summary: When Danny finds out about Sam being abused by her boyfriend, his feelings go crazy and he tries to take matters into his own hands.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter One:- The Start of a New Year

"The start of senoir year." Danny said as he walked up to Tucker who was waiting in his driveway with a new monster truck. "Whoa!" Danny yelled as he saw the truck. "You actually got one?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tucker said hopping out. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah." Danny started circling it checking it out. "Now I can drive it right?" He smiled.

"Hell no!" Tucker laughed. "I just got this thing yesterday. The only person driving this bad boy, is me! Now hop in. We'll be late for school and I don't want to get off on a bad foot this year."

"Alright." Once he got into the passenger side and stopped checking out the inside, he turned to Tucker. "We picking Sam up too?" He asked.

"Nope." He answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"She said she didn't want a ride." He shrugged and started up the truck.

"Oh..." Tucker picked up on the sense of dissapointment in Danny's voice. "We'll see her at school dude."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just that ever sinse she started dating that Adam guy I haven't really seen her."

"I know but Danny, what did you expect?" He asked looking at him for a minute. He could see how dissapointed and down he was through the look on his face. "We knew she wasn't going to wait for you forever."

"Tucker." Danny groaned. He wasn't really in the mood to hear this kind of thing. He already knew all this already.

"Sorry. But you know it's true." He pulled into the school parking lot and parked it. "How long has she been dating him for anyways?"

"One month two weeks and one day." Danny answered quickly. He saw Tucker look at him with a look on his face that said 'you've got to be kidding.' Danny sighed and got out. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You implied it." He started walking away. "I'll see you later Tuck!" He said running off.

-----

The day went by pretty slow. It was the same normal boring first day thing. Danny met Tucker in the front of the school when the last bell rang.

"Can you believe they gave us homework on the first day?" Tucker complained when he saw Danny. "I mean c'mon!"

"Yeah I know. It's insane." Danny was quick to change the subject though, not really caring about the homework. "So, have you seen Sam?"

"Nope. You?" Tucker knew by the look on his face that he hadn't seen her. He felt bad for Danny but at the same time he wanted to slap him. Danny had been completely gaga over Sam for years and he hated to see him like this. But they both knew that it was because Danny never made a move that she moved on.

"No I don't have any classes with her. I have two classes with Adam though." He said with a little bit of tension in his voice. "He said that he had given Sam a ride to school." Tucker shrugged and started walking towards his truck. "Hey look!" Danny said looking over where a girl was standing alone. "Sam!" He waved and walked over to her.

"Hey Danny." She smiled at him but looked away quickly.

"Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah I know. I've been kind of busy." She answered quickly.

"Do you want to come over tonight? Tucker and me are going to go over to Nasty Burger."

"Sorry. I've got plans." She said and started walking away. Danny grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Danny."

"Sam c'mon. What's wrong?" He asked not letting go of her shoulder. He saw her wince slightly but it didn't really make contact with his brain.

"Danny. Let go of me," She said softly. Her violet eyes seemed to be pleading him. "Please." He could her the stress and slight pain in her voice and he let go. "I have to go." She said turning away. Danny had no choice but to return to Tucker and go home.

"So what'd she say?" Tucker asked him once he got into the truck.

"Nothing really. She said she had plans tonight." Danny was still confused by her actions. Something was different but he couldn't quite place what it was. "I think something's wrong. She was acting kind of weird."

"Maybe she's getting sick or something." Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe." Danny sighed and stayed silent the rest of the ride. He kept remembering the look in her eyes. It was hard to read. Sam was never an easy person to understand or read but over the years he'd gotten good at it. But this look, that look in her eyes, still confused him.

-----

It killed Sam to walk away from Danny. She wanted to fall into his arms and cry. She wanted to tell him everything but she was so scared. She just couldn't. So she kept walking to where Adam was waiting.

Adam was a tall, strong guy. He wasn't like a monster looking guy or anything but it was easy to see that he had muscles. He had short black hair that was spiked up and brown eyes that could just soak someone in. When he smiled, his lips pursed and he didn't smile wide. If his eyes were dark and mad, his smile looked creepy, like an evil one. If not, it was rather charming, just like everything else about him in the begining.

"Hey Adam." Sam said walking up to him.

"Where have you been? You're late." He said pushing her into his car.

"Sorry. I was talking to a friend." She said looking away. He slammed her door shut which made her jump slightly.

"Well you should have come straight here. I told you that. I won't wait forever Sammy." He said as he got in and started his car. He pulled out and took off flying down the street.

"Could you slow down?" She asked.

"Look!" He yelled at her. "I don't need anyone telling me how to drive! Got it babe?" He grabbed her arm and sqeezed it hard.

"Got it." She said almost wimpering.

"Good." He didn't let go of her like she hoped though. He tightened his grip and smiled. "Now what do you want to do tonight?"

"Adam." She said on the verge of tears. "Please let go." They stopped at a red light and he turned to her.

"Give me a kiss first." He leaned over to her and even though she didn't want to, she leaned in as well. Their lips met for only a second before he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back quickly trying to hide her disgust. He tightened his grip agian then released her arm. "You're coming over tonight." He told her.

"Okay." Sam whispered holding her arm. She could already see the bruise forming on her arm and it still stung. She turned and looked out the window letting only a single tear run down her face before she stopped herself. Showing weakness to Adam only made him more powerful against her. She jumped slightly when she felt him take her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her hand gently then let go.

Sam bit her lip and stayed quiet not wanting to upset Adam in any way. She just looked out the window hoping to find something to give her hope or help. How she got into this situation, she didn't understand herself. What she really couldn't understand is why she couldn't get out.

They pulled into his driveway and Adam got out and opened Sam's door for her. She nodded a thank you and stepped out. She started walking into his house where he lived alone. It was a small place and not very home like but she got used to it.

Sam got inside and her cell phone rang. She opened it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam." Danny said on the other side.

"Look Danny, I can't talk now." She said watching Adam about to walk in.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked before she hung up on him. She didn't have the chance to respond.

"I told you!" Adam yelled as he took her phone and threw it on the ground. "No phone calls while you're with me!" He yelled and raised his hand. Sam's eyes went wide but she didn't have time to react as his hand came down and hit her cheek. "You understand now?"

Sam just nodded her head holding her hand to her cheek. This time she had no choice but to let the tears fall. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. She went into the bathroom and examined how bad it was. It was pretty red but by tomorrow, there wouldn't be any noticable evidence of it. Her arm on the other hand...

"Damn." She said looking at the brusie. All she had to do was slightly touch it and it stung again. She pulled her shirt off the side of her shoulder to see how that injury was doing. The bruise was fading but it still hurt now that Danny had put pressure on it. "Danny..." She whispered to herself. She knew she had to tell him but she just couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone. She was trapped in this life she didn't want. It was like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from.

* * *

Well this is my newest story obviously. Abuse cases hit me hard so I wanted to write about one. The next chapters I get out will be longer than this one. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by next weekend. I'm also not sure what other genre to put it under. It's either going to be tradegy drama or angst. So if anyone wants to help me make up my mind lol 


	2. False Passion

Black and Blue

Chapter Two:- False Passion

Sam closed her eyes and wiped the tears away. She gently brushed her stinging cheek then walked back out. She saw Adam sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. She walked over cautiously and sat down next to him.

"My mother will want me home soon. She doens't know I'm here." Sam said softly not making eye contact.

"You'll leave when I say so." He said staring at the T.V.

"But my mom-" She tried to talk but his hand covered her mouth.

"When I say so." He said. His eyes were burning a hole in her. He cupped her chin, kissed her quick and rough then turned back to the T.V.

-----

Tucker dropped Danny off and drove off to his house. Danny walked into his room and layed down on his bed. He couldn't get Sam out of his head and it was driving him crazy. There was something different about her and he couldn't figure out what. She wasn't Sam anymore.

He tried to shrug it off and tell himself it was because she was getting sick or that she was dating someone now but he couldn't. He knew Sam well enough to know when something was wrong, especially when she wouldn't tell him about it.

"Hey Danny." Jazz said walking into his room.

"Don't you ever knock?" He snapped at her annoyed.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just..." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Girl problems?" She guessed. "Girl meaning Sam of course." She smiled.

"Why do you have to be like a shrink and know everything?" He smiled.

"You want to talk about it?" She offered sitting down beside him on his bed.

"Not really." He sat up. "I don't even know what the problem is really."

"Well you know I'm here if you change your mind." She said patting his hand.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"My classes don't start for another week so I'm leaving tomorrow." She said getting up. "I'll see you later." She told him walking out of his room. Danny just groaned and fell back onto his bed again.

-----

Sam managed to get through the rest of the night without getting hit or bruised. Adam told her she could leave at around eight that night. Unfortunatly, he wasn't driving her home. She was suppose to walk back to her house and that was quite a long way.

Sam walked down the street to a familiar intersection and got out her cell phone. She dialed Danny's number and waited for him to answer.

"Danny?" She asked a little weakly.

"Hey Sam!" He was suprised and happy she called. "What's up?"

"Well, I kind of need a lift home." She was embaressed to ask him but she couldn't walk home. It was too far and too dangerous in a neighborhood like this. "I was at Adam's and his car died." She lied.

"Sure no problem. Where are you?" She smiled and told him. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her then hung up.

"Thanks." She whispered. After she hung up, she just burst into tears. Her legs went jello and she fell to the ground crying. She got herself up to a sitting position on the cold ground but continued to cry. It was hard to stop once she started. All she could think about was how pitful she was right now, how much pain she was feeling, and the life she wanted. She had such good friends and that's all she thought she'd ever need back a year ago. She wiped her tears away and stood up trying to adjust her balance.

"Hey Sam." Danny said landing from flying a few minutes later.

"Hey." She managed.

"You want to come over or something?" He asked hopefully.

"I just want to go home." She whispered looking down.

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around her wasit and they took off headed home. "You have a good time?"

"One of the better." She closed her eyes and pretended everything was okay, that nothing could hurt her. She felt so safe in Danny's arms that she almost believed herself. "You don't know how much I appritiate this Danny." She said opening her eyes.

"Well what could I do, let you walk home?" He laughed but she just turned her head. "Are you okay?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine." He knew she was lying and he wanted to push his luck and ask again but desided not to. It would just upset her.

"If you say so." He sighed. He dropped her off at her front door and was about to leave when she called his name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said her eyes already starting to swell up with tears.

"No problem Sam." She nodded fighting back tears. He walked up to her and hugged her tight. "I really wish you'd tell me what's wrong." He whispered. She stayed silent, holding back sobs. When she couldn't take it anymore, she broke away and ran into her house. Danny shook his head and flew home not wanting to upset her anymore.

He had never seen Sam cry. She was strong and there must have been something really bothering her to make her cry. He started wondering if it was something he did to upset her. He couldn't think of what it could be but, maybe it was him. God he hoped not.

Sam ran up to her room and fell down onto her bed. She looked at her clock to see it was about eight thirty. She kicked off her shoes and stood up. She wiped away her tears careful of her cheek that was still slightly red.

She started walking to the bathroom and tripped over one of her boots. She ran into the wall hitting her bruised arm. She stifled a scream by biting her lip and holding onto her throbbing arm. Her eyes were burning from tears covering her eyes and she couldn't seem to move. Once the pain ended, she carefully walked into the bathroom and started the warm water, getting ready to soak in a bath.

Sam slowly removed her clothes, careful not to make any old or new injuries act up again. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror though. Once the bath tub was full, she climbed in and submerged herself in the warm water. At first it burned her wounds slightly but then it just felt good. The warm water surrounded her body and felt almost healing. She closed her eyes and imagined the good times, hoping that when she opened them, that's where she'd be. She'd be with Danny and Tucker, back in the good old days when they'd just hang around the Nasty Burger together or be fighting off the Box Ghost. A smile even broke out from her stone lips.

But when she opened her eyes, her smile faded. All she saw was the clear water moving over her bruises and cuts and all of a sudden, everything hurt. She looked at every wound she had and was so thankful that Danny didn't see any of them thanks to the dark.

She grabbed a soft rag and started slowly and gently washing herself. When she was done, she sat there a while longer just soaking in the healing feeling of the water. After a few more minutes, she climbed out.

By the time she got into her pajamas and got herself into bed, it was around ten o'clock and she was ready to pass out. But she lay there awake, wondering, waiting…for anything.

-----

Danny woke up the next morning with a headache. He rolled out of bed and got dressed lazily. When he got downstairs, he found his mother handing him a plate of eggs.

"Eat before you go." She told him.

"I don't have time." He handed the plate back to her and grabbed his bag.

"You know your dad and I are going to that ghost convention in New York tonight and Jazz is going back to college. That means you'll have the house to yourself."

"Don't worry." He stopped her. "I won't be throwing any parties or anything." She smiled at him and nodded. "Chill Mom." He laughed and walked out the door.

After flying to school, he met up with Tucker who was still complaining about the homework that was given out. They met up near the front of the school in hopes to see Sam walk in.

"Hey man!" Tucker yelled when he saw Danny walk in.

"Hey." Danny's response was low and slightly depressed.

"Alright what's up?" Tucker asked picking up on it right away. "What about Sam now?"

"Shut up alright?" Danny got that firm look on his face. "Something's seriously wrong with her."

"Look Danny, just because she's spending more time with her boyfriend then with you doesn't mean something's wrong." Tucker tried to reason even though he'd seen Sam even less than Danny had.

"That's not it anymore." Danny tried to explain but Tucker wasn't really listening. He figured it was just years of jealousy coming out. "I'm serious!" Before Danny started up again, Sam walked in the door.

"Oh." She stopped, noticing that they saw her. "Hey guys."

"Aren't you hot in that?" Tucker asked seeing she wasn't wearing a normal tank top. Instead she wore a black and purple long sleeved shirt and it was summer!

"No. I'm fine." She answered curtly. "It's really not that hot out." She looked down and faintly touched her left arm. When she looked up, Danny was right there looking at her in the eyes with concern. "I should probably go. I don't want to be late."

"We have a half hour." Tucker pointed out. She shrugged and started walking off. "Okay… maybe you are right." He said to Danny once she took off.

"Told you." He sighed. "I'm worried about her." He said as he looked in the direction she disappeared in.

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me anymore." Danny said starting to walk off himself. Tucker quickly followed. "I was starting to think that she was mad at me but last night…" He stopped until Tucker urged him on. "I picked her up form Adam's and when I got her home, she started crying and hugging me. Then she ran inside."

"Is she moving?"

"Tuck, if she was moving, she'd want to spend more time with us, not less."

"Think about it." He started. "If she is moving or something, maybe she wants to make it easier so she's separating herself from us."

"I don't think so. That doesn't sound like Sam."

"Yeah and is she acting like Sam right now?" He pointed out. Danny nodded seeing what he meant. "So do you think that could be it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It still doesn't seem right to me. There's something missing." He sighed. "I just don't know what." They continued to walk to their first class trying to figure out what was exactly wrong and how to help fix it.

-----

Sam walked away not looking back. This time though, her eyes didn't water. She was all cried out right now. She knew it would all come out tonight but that was okay for now.

She met up with Adam where he told her to and tried to force a smile hoping he was in a good mood today. She approached him and greeted him warmly.

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey." She looked her up and down. "What's with the long sleeves?"

"Just felt like being different today that's all." She lied with that fake smile still on her lips. "I'm going to take the bus home today okay?" She felt safe being in a group of people. He'd never done anything while they were in public.

"Why don't you ride home with me?" He asked.

"I just can't today." He turned to her with that fire in his eyes that made them go from making you want to melt into him to burning a hole in you soul. She knew how to fix that for a little while though. She leaned up and kissed him with as much false passion as she could muster. "I'll make it up to you though." She whispered then walked away quickly. As she did, she wiped the taste of him off her lips and hoped to god he wouldn't make her keep that promise.

* * *

There's chptr two for everyone. I've been sick lately so I've had more time to write. I hope to get chptr 3 up asap. Don't forget to review thanks!


	3. If he Loved Me

Black and Blue

Chapter Three:- If he Loved me

In one of the classes Danny had with Adam, he decided he'd ask him about Sam. So during their math class. Danny walked up to him.

"Hey Adam." Danny greeted him

"Hey... Danny? Right?"

"Yeah." He nodded ignoring the annoying feeling he got when Adam didn't remember his name. "Have you noticed anything strange with Sam lately?"

"No, not really. Why?" He shook his head.

"No reason." Danny turned to walk away and take his seat. _Why don't I believe you?_ He thought to himself.

The rest of the day went by slowly, like any other school day would. Danny and Sam weren't focused on anything anyone was saying all day. Not that anyone in the whole school really was but that's not the point. After school, Sam was inside waiting for the bus and Danny saw her. He took one look at her and sorrow filled his heart. She was looking out the window but she didn't seem to be looking at anything.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" He asked when he walked up to her. _Oh yeah._ He thought. _That's a good greeting._ Her head snapped up startled with him coming up to her.

"I told you Danny, there's nothing wrong." She repeated trying to believe it herself.

"Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"I trust you Danny." She said quietly. She meant it but it didn't exactly sound like she did.

"Then tell me." She looked away staying quiet. "Fine Sam." He said once she didn't answer. "I'll see you later. Well, I probably won't." He turned to walk away angry.

"Danny, wait!" She called after him. He turned around hoping that he might get something out of her. "I'm sorry."

"You want a ride home?" He offered hoping maybe then he'd get somewhere with her. She gently nodded her head tears already starting again. "C'mon." He held out his hand. She reached out and softly put her hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and lightly pulled her a little closer to him. He smiled down and she just bit her lip.

He led her out back and went ghost before grabbing her waist and flying her off. He took his time though. He didn't fly as fast as he normally did, he didn't want to. He didn't want to let her go. He held her tighter and took a good look at her. Her eyes were watering, her chin was trembling, and…

"Sam?" She looked up at him. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Oh." She looked away again. She was hoping no one would notice and so far, no one had. "Just something different I thought I'd try." She said.

"It doesn't seem very 'Sam' like." He commented

"Well, I'm changing I guess." She glanced at her covered bruised arm and frowned. _Well there's one thing that's not a lie._ She thought to herself holding back more tears. _So much for being all cried out._

"I think I like you better the other way. You talked to me then."

"Well, maybe that's not your decision." She snapped at him. "Sometimes people have to change." She tried hinting at him. "It's survival."

"Whatever Sam." He groaned. "I don't need to hear about it."

"You're right." She sighed. "So stop asking."

"Are you moving?" He asked suddenly. She looked up at him confused. "Is that why you're separating yourself from me and Tucker?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not moving."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I'm changing, Danny. Things change." She stared into his blue eyes that were watching the sky. She wished she could tell him but there was no way. She was trapped by Adam and the world.

"You don't want us to be your friends anymore?" He asked landing on her front step. "Is that it?" He turned human and let her go.

"No." She almost cried out. "Never."

"That's what it sounds like to me." He nodded. "I understand Sam. I'll pass the message onto Tucker for you." He took off down the road hurt.

"Danny!" She tried calling him but he didn't turn around this time. She went inside and collapsed on her bed. She threw her head into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. Her throat hurt by the time she was done. She tried calling him but he wouldn't answer the phone. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

Sam picked herself up and went into the bathroom. She washed the make-up off her face and took a look at her cheek. She was wrong before. Her cheek was still a little red and visible from the last slap she took. She gently touched it and found it stung.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in weeks, really looked at herself. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. She didn't look like this a month ago. She didn't have bags under her eyes or deep dark secrets hidden behind them. She didn't have that red mark on her cheek or that slight cut on her forehead hidden by her hair. Her lips used to smile, her eyes used to glimmer with joy, and laughter used to come out of her mouth instead of those cries.

She had to look away.

Sam walked out her front door and walked to the park. She just needed to clear her head, to think. She just wanted to get free from the world although she knew that would never really be possible.

Once she got there, she sat down on the swing and pushed herself gently. She closed her eyes and felt herself lift off the ground into the sky, into heaven. For a moment a smile broke.

She was forced back to reality when she felt the cold hands on her sides forcing her to stop. She looked back to see Adam there smiling. Her smile disappeared quickly and she looked up at him.

"Hey Sammy." He greeted her.

"Hi." She responded in a slight whisper.

"Having fun?" He asked her.

"I guess." She answered shrugging a little. "I just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

"Well that's over now isn't it?" He said.

"I guess so." She said sadly. She knew not to argue right now. "How was your day?" She asked lightly as he started pushing her on the swing.

"It wasn't bad at all." He said. She felt him push on an old bruise on her back and it hurt slightly. But it wasn't worth mentioning to him or to make her uncomfortable. It was one of her oldest ones. "One thing though made me a little mad."

"Oh well…" She knew when he was mad, he would most likely take it out on her. "You shouldn't let it bother you."

"Oh but this does. It really does." His voice got deeper. He grabbed her and stopped her from swinging again. "It _really_ does." She felt his grip tighten around her ribs and she knew it had something to do with her. "I saw you walk out of the school with that Danny Fenton kid."

"He's just my friend, I swear." She tried to reason with him. "He was just going to show me something."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book. Why did he take your hand if he's just your friend?" He whispered in her ear. "I don't want you near him." He gave a quick squeeze on her ribs then loosened his grip to make his point. He wasn't holding on tight enough to bruise her this time thankfully. "Got it?" He asked her. All she did was nod again. "Good." He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you." When she didn't say it back, he went around and made her stand up. "I said, I love you."

"I love you too." She said looking past his head over his shoulder. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. He gave her a nod then kissed her roughly. He pulled her closer and wouldn't let her go for a good minute. When he did break the kiss, she looked away in disgust like almost every other time.

"I have to go but I'll see you later on babe." He smiled and let her go. He walked away and she wiped her lips. She decided to walk home, the only place she felt somewhat safe anymore.

-----

Danny came home to an empty house. His parents and Jazz had already left. He wasn't sure what he should do now. Normally when he was this confused or upset, he'd call Sam. He had nothing else to do, no other ideas so that's what he did. He called Sam. Unfortunately, he got the answering machine.

"Great." He sighed. "She's probably avoiding me now if she wasn't before."

-----

Sam heard the door bell ring. She got up from her bed and went downstairs. She peeked out the window and saw Danny standing patiently at the doorway. She opened the door and saw his eyes light up.

"You shouldn't be here." She said sternly.

"Sam look I'm sorry. It's your business what's going on but please don't hate me." He pleaded. "I don't want to loose you."

"Danny," She started but she didn't know what to say. "Come on in." She opened the door more as an invitation and he stepped in.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at her then it turned to a look of confusion. "What's on your cheek?" Sam had forgotten about that. She reached up and touched it only to feel the sting.

"Oh that…" She had to think quick. "I just ran into the door while I wasn't looking."

"Oh…" He didn't believe it but he didn't really know what else to think. "Are you sure that's what it is Sam?"

"Yeah. What else would it be?" She asked hoping he'd drop the topic. He shrugged dismissing it. "Are you thirsty?" She asked him.

"A little."

"I'll get you a coke." She said walking toward the kitchen. She grabbed a coke out of the fridge and pushed her hair to fully cover the cut on her forehead. "Here." She said handing it to him once she walked out. He gladly took it. "Danny look, I know you want to know what's going on with me-"

"Yeah I really do. But you don't seem to want to tell me anymore." He interrupted. "It's like you don't trust me anymore."

"That's not it." She shook her head and looked away.

"Then are you going to tell me what it is?" He asked. "Sam, whatever it is, I'll be here for you." He reached out and tried to hold her arm. She quickly jerked it away. He pulled back disappointed.

"Sorry Danny. It's just that you touched an old bruise." She said noticing the look in his eyes. "That's all."

"Oh." He said looking up a little. "You're getting a little clumsy then?" He asked joking a little.

"Yeah I guess." She smiled trying to play along but she had to walk away and sit down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

"No. It's nothing you said." She reassured him. He sat down next to her. "I love you Danny." She told him. That was the first time she'd ever told a boy she loved him and actually meant it and it showed.

"I love you too Sam." She turned to him and hugged him. With her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her, she felt healed and safe. She thought the warm water of a bath had a healing touch but it was nothing compared to his. "I just want you to talk to me."

"I would if I could Danny." She told him. "This is something I have to deal with though."

"Sam, I have a question I want to ask you but I'm afraid you'll get really mad at me and be offended." He said when he pulled away.

"Go ahead and ask." She told him.

"You aren't taking any drugs are you?"

"No. I promise." She shook her head. Normally she would be offended but at this point, that seemed like a better option, almost anything did. "That isn't it."

"Good." He smiled at her again. "I just noticed a different look in your eyes and you look a little different." She looked down and nodded a little.

"I know." She whispered. "You better go. My parents don't want anyone over here right now." That was also a true statement. For once she was a little happy about her parent's rules too. She wasn't strong enough to deal with all of this right now.

"Alright." He nodded and stood up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He walked out of her house.

"If only he wouldn't kill me for it." She sighed sadly. She wouldn't be able to talk to Danny in school. Adam might see and he would hurt her for it. "Or if only he loved me."

* * *

I want to thank you all for reviewing. I've been getting great reviews and one or two emails about people others know who went through an abuse case. I want to say if you know anyone who has gone through an abuse case or you yourself have gone through one, I want to say I wish you the best of luck and there are a lot of people who want to help. 


	4. The one Thing he Could Never Do

Black and Blue

Chapter Four:- The One Thing He Could Never Do

Danny woke up with a somewhat happy tone. He still didn't know what was wrong with Sam but at least she was talking to him more. He got out of bed and quickly got ready for school.

As soon as he got there he started looking for Sam and Tucker. He found Tucker right away. Of course, he was never hard to find. He was always in the computer lab.

"Hey, have you seen Sam yet?" Danny asked as he walked up to Tucker.

"No. She called me though this morning, I think." He shrugged.

"You think?"

"Well it was like two in the morning. She probably called me sleep walking or something." He logged off the computer and stood up.

"What'd she say?" Danny asked as they walked out of the lab.

"All I heard was something crash and then the dial tone." He yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept waking up after her call."

"That's kind of strange. Well, I'm gonna go look for her before class starts."

"Isn't she mad at you or something?" Tucker asked.

"No. I went over there last night and talked to her." Tucker nodded and headed off to class leaving Danny to search. Unfortunately, he didn't find Sam and had to get to class. "Damn it." He said as he started walking to class. He walked past the bathroom and overheard Adam talking on the phone.

"Don't even think about it." He heard Adam say. Danny couldn't help but listen in a little. He stood by the door and pressed his ear to it. "I said no!" He yelled into the phone. "I already gave you my warning. I'll be over after school and you better be there." He hung up the phone and started out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?" Danny asked when he walked out.

"None of your business." Adam answered quickly. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on people." Danny was about to say something when the bell rang.

"Damn it! I'm late!" He ran off to his class only to get detention after school.

-----

Danny told Tucker about this morning and how he had detention so early in the school year. Tucker just shook his head and told him he'd see him this weekend or something.

Danny slowly walked to his detention room and sat down in a seat.

"Detention on a Friday isn't fair." He mumbled.

"Then don't be late to my class Mr. Fenton." Mr. King said. "If you cared enough to be on time, you could be at home right now or out with your friends." He sat behind his desk and started on some sort of paper work.

About a half hour went by and Mr. King left the room to get a drink. Danny's cell phone rang and he looked at caller ID to see it was Sam. He quickly picked it up.

"Look Sam, I can't talk-" He was cut off by a scream on the other line. "Sam? Are you okay?" He asked starting to worry.

"Danny!" He heard her yell. Then he heard what sounded like the sound of her phone hitting the ground. He heard her scream and a guy's voice telling her to shut up.

"Sam!" Danny yelled standing up in a panic. "Sam where are you?" Just then Mr. King walked back into the room.

"No cell phones aloud it detention." He walked over, took Danny's phone and shut it off after hanging up on Sam.

"No Mr. King!" Danny yelled. "Something's wrong. I have to go!" He ran for the door but his wrist was being held back.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Fenton without a good reason. Now sit back down!" He yelled. Danny quickly turned his hand intangible and it slipped out of the teachers grasp.

"I have to go!" Danny yelled before running out of the room. He ran down the halls turning ghost in the process. He took off through the roof flying to Sam's house as fast as he could. "C'mon Sam, be okay. Please be okay."

He flew into her house and started looking around. Her parents weren't home so he started calling out her name only to find that she wasn't there either. He went into the kitchen and found a note. He landed on the floor and picked it up. It was written in purple pen in Sam's hand writing.

"The one thing he could never do, love me." He read aloud. "What?" Danny didn't understand what she meant. He shook his head, put the note down and picked up the phone. He dialed Tucker's cell number. "Do you know where Sam is?" He yelled as Tucker picked up the phone. Tucker didn't even have a chance to say hello.

"Dude, you're becoming obsessive." He told him.

"No! Something's wrong I mean seriously wrong. She called me and all I heard was her screaming."

"I thought you were in detention."

"Screw that! Do you know where she is?" He yelled panicking again.

"No. I haven't heard from her. I don't think she was at school today either." Tucker said.

"You have to help me look for her. You have those fenton phones?"

"Yeah they're right here. Why?"

"I don't have my cell. Mr. King took it. That's how you're going to keep in touch with me." He explained putting his own in his ears. "I'll talk to you in a minute. I'm going to start looking." He hung up and started flying out the door.

"You there Danny?" Tucker asked through the fenton phones.

"Yeah I'm here." He responded. "I'm going to start at Adam's house. Maybe he'll know something helpful."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere, anywhere you think Sam might go if she wanted to run away. I think that's what she was getting ready to do. There was a note and a suitcase filled with her clothes at her house."

"Alright, I'll head off in the direction of the train station. I'll report back with any information. Talk to you in a bit." Tucker was about to go off when he stopped. "Danny,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you in the beginning."

"Don't worry about it Tuck."

"She'll be okay." Danny looked down and went off as he approached Adam's house.

He knocked on the door after turning human. After a few moments, Adam came to the door with a smug look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Why?"

"I got a strange call from her and I think she might be in trouble." Danny didn't like Adam's tone of voice.

"She's fine don't worry."

"How do you know? You've seen her?"

"Yes. I have." Adam's look got even smugger than before. "She's in trouble alright but she's fine." Danny backed away a little starting to get the message.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know?" He shrugged. "I just made my point and left her there."

"Left her where?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Good-bye." Adam shut the door and Danny pounded his fist on it.

"Where the hell is she you bastard?" He yelled. He turned ghost and quickly started flying again. "Tucker." He turned his fenton phones back on. "Tucker you there?"

"I'm here Danny."

"Adam has something to do with all of this."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this one." Danny said his eyes burning with hate and anger. "If you would have seen him, you'd know too."

"You want me to call the cops?"

"And tell them what?" Danny almost laughed. "We have no story, no case until we find her."

"A missing person?" Tucker offered.

"She hasn't been gone for 24 hours or even two hours for that." He sighed. "Now do you have anything?"

"No." Tucker sighed this time. "There's no sign of her anywhere. No one at the train station said they recognized her either."

"Okay. I'm going to stop at home before I keep looking. I want to pick up something."

"I'll keep in touch and keep looking." Danny nodded even though Tucker couldn't see him. They went off and Danny flew home. He got in and went into the living room.

"Where is it?" He asked himself. He was looking for a recent picture of Sam to show people if he need to. "Maybe it's upstairs." He turned human and ran up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard sobs. He slowly opened his door and the sight he saw made his eyes water, his knees shake, his anger boil, his mouth drop, and his heart swell up with joy. "Oh my god."

* * *

Sry it's so short but that's all I wanted to put in this chptr. I'll update soon though. The last chptr, this chptr and the next chptr title will make out the a line in the song Black and Blue by Mindy McCready. The song hasn't been released yet but there's a short sample up on the web. The song is where I got the title to this story if it wasn't already obvious. 


	5. Is Turn me Black and Blue

Black and Blue

Chapter Five:- Is Turn Me Black and Blue

(If he loved me, the one thing he could never do, is turn me black and blue)

Danny stood there unsure of what to do. Sam sat there on his bed looking down at a picture. He could tell was crying by her sobs.

"Sam." Her head snapped up and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. The sight of her right now was heartbreaking.

Her hair was dull and a mess. It had a few small twigs tangled in there somewhere too. Her face was dirty and somewhat pale. Her cheeks were tear stained and he could see just how much dirt was on her face by the look of it running down like make-up. Her eyes were dark, puffy, and red from crying. He noticed that she had a black eye and her left cheek was bruised. Her lip was swelling and her nose was red from her crying and sniffling. His eyes moved down to see it only got worse. Her long sleeved shirt was ripped in multiple places, the shoulder down the front, the sleeves, and some hanging down. Where it was ripped at the shoulder, he could see bite marks on her shoulder and above her breast. Her bra was showing and covered in dirt. There were bruises on her wrists and some on her arms and neck. Her hands had dried blood on them and minor cuts and scrapes.

As his eyes continued to travel down, it was then that he realized her jeans were missing. Her legs were covered in cuts and her knee was pretty beaten. There was dried blood that came from her inner thighs and had dripped down her legs. Her feet had glass shards in them and blood was still fresh. He looked back into her eyes and saw the tears fall as she looked back at him desperately.

It made him so angry and sad to see her like this but at the same time, he was happy to just see her alive and breathing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing at all in any way.

"I'm so sorry." He said walking over to her. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there." She tried to hold in her tears but failed. They came flooding out and she rested her head gently on Danny's shoulder even if it hurt to do so. Pain didn't really mean much to her anymore. He wasn't sure how to comfort her without touching her and causing her pain though. "I couldn't figure it out until it was too late. I can't believe how stupid I am."

"I'm the stupid one." Her voice was rough from screaming and crying. "I let him do this."

"No. It's not your fault. It's his fault. I can't believe this. It's not fair." Tears started slowly falling down his face. "It's going to be alright Sam. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He looked down to see the picture she'd been looking at was a picture of Sam, himself, and Tucker at 14.

"I'll be okay Danny. Don't worry." She looked up and him and smiled lightly.

"What happened, Sam?" He asked putting his arm gently around her.

_Flashback_

_Sam hung up the phone and started pacing. She had convinced her parents to let her stay home from school hoping that would keep her safe. Now she was scared again. Adam had seen Danny come over last night._

_There was no way she could tell anyone about what was going on without getting herself killed by Adam. He had her trapped in every way he wanted. Who would believe her anyway?_

_The end of school was drawing closer and she still didn't know what to do. Her parents went out shopping and she was left still pacing._

_What made up her mind was the image she saw when she looked in the mirror. It wasn't her. It was someone you'd see on the news, a missing person. She ran from the mirror and started packing. All she packed were clothes and money._

_After writing a note she thought no one would understand, she started out the door. But when she opened it, Adam's face greeted her with a chilling smile._

"_Running are you?" He asked. Sam stood still, scared and shaking. "You bitch." He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. Sam was too scared to so anything including scream. He shut the front door and pushed her into his car. She tried to resist but he was stronger than she was especially when she was this fragile and he hit her head against the door._

"_Adam please!" She begged once she was in the car._

"_You deserve what you get." He reached over and slapped her so hard that she lost control and hit her head against the window. Her eyes closed and everything went dark._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw the woods. She quickly figured out that he had driven them to the woods by Danny's house. She also saw that he had put her in the backseat._

"_Hey Sammy." He smiled at her from the front seat. He climbed out of the car and moved to open the backseat door. Sam got her head back together and tried to open the opposite side but it was locked. Before she could unlock it, he climbed in and jumped on her. She started to scream but was cut off by his mouth crashing down onto hers. She was able to push him away but it didn't do much._

_He pinned her arms down by her wrists above her head and started kissing and biting her neck. Sam twisted and turned trying to get free but he was just too strong. Adam tore her shirt down the front exposing her bra and continued to bite her._

_Sam was in too much shock and horror to scream. Tears came streaming down the sides of her face and she felt her throat ache from the cries that couldn't escape._

_Once Adam let go of her wrists to undo her jeans, she took that opportunity to hit him with all her might. It caused him to sit up allowing her to reach up, unlock and open the car door then wiggle out backwards. Adam reached and grabbed her sleeve which tore when she ran._

"_Get back here!" He yelled after her. She kept running into the woods. Her jeans were falling odd but she couldn't stop, he had started chasing after her._

"_Danny." She whispered involuntarily. She got out her cell phone and dialed Danny's number. She heard him pick up but right as he did, Adam caught up with her and took a hold of her bruised arm which caused her to scream. Adam took her phone with his other hand. "Danny!" She yelled hoping he'd hear her. Adam threw her phone to the ground. He tightened his grip on her arm which caused her to scream once again._

"_Shut up you little tramp." He growled. They heard Danny yelling through the phone but Sam couldn't get to it. "There's no help for you."_

_He drew back his fist and punched her hard. She let out a cry and held her eye in pain. He pushed her to the ground and fell on top of her. Once again she tried to wiggle away and failed. He straddled her stomach and got her jeans fully off along with her boots. He tried to kiss her but Sam turned her head away. She tried screaming for help but he covered her mouth with his hand._

_He started pulling her underwear down and it hit Sam that she had to try with her life to save herself. Within five seconds of his hands touching her near there, she realized how pitiful she had been being and she needed to stand up for herself now. She was able to push his hands away before he removed her underwear but that just angered him more._

_He put his hand around her neck and started choking her as he unzipped his pants. Sam tried hitting his arms away but it did nothing. Once he got sick of her fighting he pulled out his pocket knife and put it on her leg._

"_C'mon Sammy. Wiggle some more." He tried her and she stayed still only until she got a plan. When he came down to kiss her, loosening his grip on his throat, she brought her knee up and managed to get it underneath him by her chest in one quick motion. Then she quickly kneed him. He sat up and fell off of her holding his groin in pain. _

_Sam stumbled to her feet and ran in the direction of Danny's house as fast as she could. She tripped and fell into the dirt accidentally biting her lower lip in the process. Her knee ran into a rock and scraped it up pretty badly. She only took a minute to look at the damage. Her knee was hurting and there was blood dripping from where Adam's knife must have cut her leg._

_She took off again ignoring whatever pain she was feeling and the dirt covering her body making her wounds ache even more. She ran hitting branches and sticks on the way, scratching her arms to make them red. She didn't think Adam was following her but she didn't slow down just in case._

_She finally got out of the woods and found Danny's backyard. She wasn't going to go around front and risk someone seeing her. _

_She tried to open their back door but it was locked. She was about to fall down crying right there when she saw a rock and a window she could climb through. With her last bit of energy, she picked up the rock, threw it through the window, and climbed inside. She stepped on the glass as she got in but pain meant nothing anymore. It felt better than anything else did at that point._

_She walked up the stairs lifelessly and went into Danny's room. She shut the door as to stop anyone from getting in and getting to her. She fell down on the comfort of his warm bed. The sheets on his bed and the soft mattress felt like heaven even though she'd sat there before. It was the first time all day she felt safe._

_End Flashback_

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" Danny said feeling his anger grow.

"Please don't Danny." Sam pleaded. "I don't want anything else bad to happen." She sighed leaning into him. "I just want it to be over."

"It's okay Sam." He held her close as he felt a few more tears fall. He was so happy to know she was okay and safe in his arms. He wanted to beat Adam but right now all he really wanted to do was to be with Sam. He loved her more than anything in the world and he just now really noticed that. "Did you clean yourself up in any way?" She shook her head. "I'm going to call the cops." He let go of her and reached for the phone.

"Danny, don't!" She cried.

"Sam, look at yourself. You've been in an abusive relationship, almost got raped, and need medical attention. Not to mention I can't wait to see Adam's ass in a jail cell." She looked down almost ashamed. "It'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

I know I keep saying the chapters will get longer and they seem to be getting shorter but I think that's enough for one chapter don't you think? Oh and believe me, we're no where near the end. You guys still get to see that fight you all want. By the way, I don't think this chapter was too graphic but if anyone believes I should raise the rating tell me and I will. Anyways, I'll update when I can. At leastafter this chapter you can rest a little knowing Sam's safe in Danny's arms. 


	6. The Start of Recovery

Black and Blue

Chapter Six:- The Start of Recovery

Within the next hour, Sam was in the hospital, her parents had been called in, Tucker had come over to see her, and Danny had pulled himself together.

He and Tucker were sitting in the hospital waiting to go see Sam. At the moment, the police were taking down her statement.

"I still can't believe that this happened." Tucker said. "I mean it's Sam. She's so tough and strong."

"At least it's over." Danny sighed.

"I still can't understand why Sam wouldn't tell anyone about what was going on." Tucker continued shaking his head. "I just don't get it."

"Neither do I. Although I guess that's how most abuse cases are."

"I guess." Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know this is going to sound corny but, you know you're a hero." Danny shook his head.

"No. I didn't do anything. I just stood there oblivious to everything." He said. "Sam's the hero. She pulled through, she fought back, she found a way out, and she got herself safe. She's strong even if it takes her awhile to get it together."

"Boys," A nurse said behind them. "You can go see her for ten minutes." They stood up and followed the nurse to Sam's room. "Ten minutes." She repeated before letting them in.

Tucker and Danny slowly entered and saw Sam lying in a bed with sheets up to her neck. Her forehead was wrapped in gauze, there were bandages on her major cuts, and her eyes had more life in them. All together, she looked better than when Danny found her. She smiled lightly at them and felt herself feel more alive.

"Hey." The swelling on her lip had gone down and it no longer hurt to smile.

"Hey." Danny smiled back at her. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed.

"I'm suprised you came with your fear of hospitals." Sam joked with Tucker.

"Yeah well, I think I had a pretty good reason to come." He smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"Better than I have been." She said trying to make it sound like there was nothing wrong to begin with. "What about you guys?"

"Well we're fine." Danny said.

"But we weren't abused by our boy-" Tucker stopped mid-sentence. "I'm not going to finish that." Sam and Danny laughed a little.

"Really guys, I'm okay. They're letting me go home tonight." She looked up at Danny and the look in his eyes made her melt. "Hey Tuck." She said. "Can you give me and Danny a minute?"

"Sure." He gave Danny that sly smile and left as Danny shook his head at him.

"Look Danny," She started. "They're letting me go home tonight but…" She drifted off.

"What Sam?" He asked.

"Could I maybe stay at your house tonight?" His eyes widened. "It's just that even if they bring Adam in, I know I'll be paranoid and unable to get any sleep. I just think I'll feel safer at your house." He reached out and took her hand gently.

"Stay as long as you want." They smiled at each other and Sam felt her eyes coat with tears.

"Sorry. I'm just a little emotional right now." She reached up and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"It's okay. I understand." He pulled her hand up and kissed it. "Your parents going to be okay with this though?"

"I'm sure I can convince them. It won't be that hard to do. They have tickets to this 'once in a lifetime' play that they're going to this weekend." Danny looked a little surprised. "I told them that it would be okay for them to go. They've been wanting to see this thing for over a year and they know I'll be in good hands." She smiled back up at him again.

"Okay. Well, I have to get going. The nurse is going to start ushering me out soon." They laughed a little as Danny stood up. "You want me to pick you up tonight?"

"No. My parents will drop me off. I'll see you in a bit." He started for the door. "Oh and Danny." He turned around. "Go home." They smiled at each other once more before he nodded and left.

Danny followed Sam's orders and went home. He called his parents and explained what had happened and how Sam was going to stay with him for the night. They said it was okay and that they might try to get home early.

Danny sat on his couch after he got the phone unsure of what to do. He still felt so bad for Sam and could hardly accept the fact of what had happened. He never thought anything like this would happen to any of them. And if anything did, he figured he'd be the one hospitalized not Sam.

He must have been sitting there thinking for a few hours because he heard the door bell ring. He stood up and opened it to find Sam with an overnight bag in hand. He smiled softly at her. She reached up and wiped away the tear stains on his cheeks. He didn't even realize he'd been crying.

Sam turned to face her parents who were standing at the bottom of the steps. Her mom ran up the steps and took her in a soft embrace. Her dad quickly joined in.

"I don't think we should go." Her mom said.

"Mom, go. You've been wanting to for a long time. I'll be fine." Sam tried to convince her mother. "I promise."

"Sam." Her mom pulled away. "I know you'll be okay. It's just that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Your mother and I are just a little shaken about all this still." Her dad told her. Sam nodded and took a step back. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Just go. Have a good time." She smiled at them and they slowly descended the steps into their car. Her mother waved to her as they drove off and Sam waved back.

"You okay?" Danny asked her as she turned back to face him.

"Yeah. I'm okay." They walked into his house and she put her stuff on the floor in the living room.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He offered.

"No. I don't really have much of an appetite."

"Alright." He wasn't really sure what to do. He had never been uncomfortable with Sam before but for some reason, now he was. It scared him a little.

"They brought Adam in for questioning." She said trying to make conversation. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen though. There's no real evidence he did it."

"No evidence?" Danny asked. "Look at you! That's evidence enough." He shook his head.

"It's evidence that someone did it. No evidence yet that he did it. At least I don't think." She looked down. "Then I'll have to go to court god knows how many times and I'm going to be getting those pity looks at school. The counselor is going to want to talk to me. My teachers are going to pull me aside and ask how I am. Everyone will have their own questions." She looked away and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She sat down on the couch and groaned. "How'd I get myself into this?" Danny came and sat down next to her.

"You know I'll help in any way I can." He told her taking her hand in his. "But I have to ask, how did you get into this?" She sighed. She knew she was going to tell him but she hated telling the story.

"It started out like any normal relationship. He asked me out, we went to the movies, dinner, the usual. He was charming, I was flirty. We were going out casually for about two weeks before he first hit me." She paused not wanting to go on. Danny scooted closer to her urging her to go on with the story. "We were hanging out at his place and I did something to upset him. I can't even remember what it was but he started screaming and when I turned to leave, he pushed me hard. I fell to the floor and he came to my side. He bent down and started apologizing." She looked down and took a big breath. "I thought maybe he was having a bad day and he just snapped."

"Sam, I don't want to sound mean or cruel or anything but, you just forgave him?" He asked finding it a little hard to believe.

"Danny… It's hard to explain. He was just that charming and I thought that just maybe I could make it work and I know how dumb that sounds. It's just that, after you work hard at something, you don't want to give up and that's what happened. Each time, I kept trying harder for a few weeks. Eventually I gave up on that idea but when I was going to brake up with him," She stopped and started sobbing. "He threatened me."

"Oh god." Danny sighed only able to imagine how that would have looked and felt from her position.

"I tried to end it with him. I did. When I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, he flipped out. He bruised my shoulder and slapped me. He said he'd kill me if I broke up with him." She felt the tears roll down her face. "I wanted to tell someone but I knew that if I did, he'd kill me." She cried. "I'd rather live with him than die and I know how weird that sounds. Most people would want to die but… I never did."

"That's good." He pulled her close to him. "Sam, I'm just glad you're still here with me now." He hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Danny," He looked down at her. "I'm tired, you mind if I go to sleep?"

"Go ahead Sam. You've had a hard day." He nodded. "You're going to sleep in my room. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No. It's your house and you've already done so much for me."

"Look, I'm not letting you sleep on this couch. It's old and hard. My bed's soft and it'll get you a good night's sleep."

"Danny it's really fine."

"Sam." He said sternly. "You're staying in my room. Now c'mon, let's go get you set up." She smiled as he stood up taking her hand again. He turned to walk but she pulled him back towards her.

She made him turn to face her and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his gently. She pulled away quickly and smiled at him again. He was too shocked to move. Years and years of hoping, of waiting, had finally paid off. She kissed him.

Danny leaned down and kissed her. He rested his hands on her waist pulling her a little closer. He was being gentler than he normally would be. He wasn't sure what would hurt her and if she'd say so if it did. He did add a little passion though. Their bodies melted and suddenly, Sam felt like she had two months ago, perfect.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. For the first time in a month, when he looked into them, he knew everything was alright. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

Ugh short again! I hate that! lol. Well... There's still more to come. I'm adding a few more twists in here in the next few chptrs. You'll just have to wait and see. Until next time... 


	7. From Heaven to Hell Part One

Black and Blue

Chapter Seven:- From Heaven to Hell Part One

Danny got Sam set up in his bedroom without another word said, just smiles and sighs. After making sure she was comfortable with enough blankets and all, he turned off the lights and said good-night, then walked out.

He walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a soda and just as he sat down, the phone rang. He groaned as he stood up to get the phone.

"Hello?" He answered annoyed. There was no answer. "Hello?" He asked a little louder but still no answer. He groaned again hung up. He sat back down and brought the can to his lips when his cell rang. "You've got to kidding me." His cell just happened to be all the way in the living room. He pulled up the energy to get out of the chair and get his phone.

"Hey man." Tucker said once he picked up.

"Did you just call my house?" Danny asked plopping down on the couch taking a drink of his soda.

"No. How's Sam doing?"

"She's sleeping right now, but pretty good." He smiled thinking of kissing her.

"I don't want to make things worse but Skulker's downtown causing trouble."

"Oh man!" Danny yelled. He really didn't want to get up and fight a ghost right now. He'd had enough for one day.

"Sorry."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute or so." He hung up and sighed before standing up. He walked lazily up the stairs and into his room to tell Sam where he was going. He smiled when he saw her there laying in his bed, all bundled up, eyes closed softly, breathing steadily. She was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her so he just left a note on the bedroom door.

Just as he was walking out the door, he heard the house phone ring again.

"Aw, screw it." He said shutting the door behind him ignoring the phone. It took him a few minutes to get downtown but when he did, he saw Skulker shooting into thin air, scaring everyone away. "Let me guess," Danny said flying closer to him. "You just wanted to me here?" He fired a ghost ray but Skulker dodged it.

"Yes, but for once," He said dodging more rays and firing one of his own. "It's not for my business." Danny stopped momentarily slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's for your own business, Daniel." A familiar voice said behind him. Danny didn't even need to turn around.

"Vlad…" He said. "What do you want?" He asked turning to see Vlad in his ghost form.

"Just to talk." He said.

"Then why not come knock on my door? Why have Skulker cause commotion?"

"Because I needed to get you out of the house." Danny fired a ghost ray but Vlad blocked it skillfully. "Now really Daniel, I just want to talk." He turned human and landed on the ground to show his honesty. No one was around to see him do it by now though.

"About what?"

"Adam." Danny dropped to the ground truly interested now. "Yes. I have information on him. Information no one else can give you."

"Please don't tell me he's a ghost." That was the last thing he needed right now.

"No, no." Vlad shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then what?"

"I went to see Clockwork. I know what's going to happen to Miss Manson." Danny's eyes shot open.

"Nothing's going to happen. She's safe in a warm bed and he'll soon be in jail."

"If you don't go now, he'll be in jail yes, but, she'll be in a grave and you'll be in prison."

"How?"

"No time to explain. Now go back home Daniel. Now!" He ordered him. Danny started running then jumped into the sky flying towards his house still wondering how this all worked.

He flew in the front door and heard some struggle above him. He really panicked when he heard Sam scream slightly. He hoped to god it was just a bad dream. When he flew through the ceiling into his room, there was no such luck.

Adam was on top of Sam with a knife in his hand ready to strike and a mad fire in his eyes. Sam was desperately trying to keep his arm up but slowly loosing whatever strength she had left.

Danny ran forward yelling and knocked Adam off of her. They were both rolling on the ground trying to get control of the knife. Danny's blood was boiling and he couldn't think of anything other than killing Adam right there, right then. He fired a ghost ray that barley missed the side of Adam's head.

"What's wrong with you, you sick fuck!" Danny yelled still wrestling him.

"I know who you are Danny! I'll tell everyone and blame it all on you." Adam threatened. Danny didn't care how much he knew or what got out into the public. He just wanted Adam gone.

With Adam under Danny's grip, he was able to get the knife and push it just out of his reach then raise his fist and bring it down on him hard, hard enough to turn out Adam's lights.

Danny stood up and looked down at the unconscious man and the floor.

There was blood.

It wasn't his own and Danny hadn't hit him hard enough to draw that much blood. It was on his hands and Adam's. A thin sheet was spread over his carpet and he followed the path to the knife. Blood covered it. He followed the trail slowly back past Adam only to see it led up the bed and blankets to a blood soaked puddle… Sam in the middle of it.

"Oh no." Danny said watching Sam hold her side only able to make sounds that sounded like choking. "I'm so sorry." He gently picked her up and held her close to him, careful of her wound.

He flew out the window ignoring the unconscious Adam on his floor. He flew as fast as he could to the hospital but he couldn't seem to fly fast enough. He felt like the whole world was crashing down on him. It was all happening too fast and he could barley keep up. Here was Sam, covered in blood, practically dying in his arms when only minutes ago, she was safe in his bed, warm and cozy. He shook his head holding back tears.

"I need some help here!" Danny yelled as he flew into the hospital. Everyone stopped and stared at the ghost boy who carried a bloody girl. "Someone help!" He cried.

A nurse came over with a bed and he slowly placed Sam on it. The look in her eyes showed pain, fear, and love. It was almost like she was trying to say good-bye. The nurse called in more doctors as they rolled her away.

"We're going to need you to fill out these forms Mr. Phantom." A receptionist said handing him some papers.

"I can't." He said. "I have to make some calls including one to the police."

"I'm sure we can make that call for you. Just fill these out please." She said with a little fear in her eyes. Danny reached over and grabbed a pen and paper. The sudden movement made her jump.

"Her name's Samantha Manson. Here are her parent's cell phone numbers. Call them." He handed her the piece of paper. He had to go deal with Adam. "I _have_ to go. I'll be back though. Right now, I have an unconscious man on my floor." With that, Danny flew away, rage, fear, love, and hate all filling him inside.

"Oh yeah, defiantly calling the police." The receptionist said picking up the phone.

* * *

SHORT AGAIN! I'm driving myself crazy with these short chptrs lol. Oh well, I like this story, short chptrs or not. I'll try to make the next one longer though.


	8. From Heaven to Hell Part Two

Black and Blue

Chapter Eight:- From Heaven to Hell Part Two

Danny flew off to his house, calling Tucker on the way there. He waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm about ready to kill someone!" Danny yelled out in frustration.

"Dude, you're all over the TV, every channel."

"What for?"

"You're a suspect in the attempted murder of Sam. Well, at least Danny Phantom is." Danny paused in the air and floated there in shock. "Man, they cover the TV within ten minutes when a ghost is involved."

"I can't believe they'd think I'd do that."

"Well remember apparently you brought her in, in ghost form." Tucker explained. "They don't know you're her friend and your phantom side was already on watch."

"I'm going to prison, just like Vlad said." He said lowering his head in misery.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Danny continued to fly. He phased into his room and stood confused and mad. "What? How?"

"What? What happened?" Tucked asked confused himself.

"Adam's gone. He was right here." Danny turned around to find his face met with a fist. Danny fell to the floor unaware of who hit him. The phone flew out of his hand and landed on the floor beside him.

"That's for knocking me out." Adam towered over him. "Looks like it's over Danny _Fenton._" He laughed putting his foot on his chest. "I can tell by the blood that I cut her and now she'll die."

"No, she won't." Danny said phasing through the floor, coming up behind him, and blasting him with a ghost ray. "I won't let it happen." He said watching him fall to floor.

"You may have powers but bringing people back from the dead isn't one of them." Adam said lifting himself off the floor.

"I won't need to." Danny glared at him. "She won't die. She _won't!_" He yelled accidentally letting out a small ghost wail. It only knocked him back slightly.

"You should have just left her alone." Adam said staring him down.

"And what, let you kill her?" Adam stayed silent. "I don't understand people like you, the kind of people who can just beat up poor innocent people like Sam." Danny shook his head at Adam. "I just don't get it."

"I won't let her get away with what she did. I love her and I won't let her make the mistakes she has."

"Love her!" Danny almost laughed. "You don't love her! You abused her! You wouldn't hit someone you love!" He had to hold himself back from shooting Adam to the point where he would die. "I love her and that's why I protect her from you."

"You gonna kill me?"

"No. You're no lucky enough. I want you to go to jail."

"Don't expect that." Adam said then started running at Danny starting to attack him.

-----

Tucker stood there half smiling with his phone still in hand. He knew Danny would be able to fight Adam no problem so he hung up and called the police.

"I have information on the Samantha Manson case." He said.

-----

Sam woke up in the hospital again feeling nothing on her side. It was completely numb and she could see the bandage on it that had a little blood on it. She reached up and touched it slightly and all the pain came back to her in memories. She quickly pulled her hand away as if it burned.

"Hey honey." The nurse said walking in. "It's good you're awake."

"Where's Danny? What happened to Adam?" Sam asked trying to sit up. The nurse pushed her back down lightly.

"Just rest. Everything's okay." Sam leaned back down on the bed but kept asking where Danny was. Everything was blurry for her. She remembered waking up with Adam slapping her face, pulling a knife, getting stabbed, watching herself bleed, then being Danny's arms. "Don't worry," The nurse softly. "The cops will being that phantom in and get him jail."

"Jail?" Sam's eyes widened with shock and confusion. "Why?"

"Poor thing, you don't remember do you?" Sam looked at her confused even more than before. "Danny Phantom stabbed you."

"No." Sam said shaking her head. "No, it wasn't him. It was _him._"

"Poor dear, you've had such a rough time." Sam started holding back her tears. "I don't understand how anyone, even a ghost, could up a girl like you."

"No." Sam whispered.

"I can tell you used to be a very pretty girl. You will be again soon."

"Please listen!" Sam shouted. "Danny didn't do anything! He saved me! He's my best friend!" She felt a slight sting in her side as she sobbed. "I love him."

"Oh my." The nurse muttered realizing that she had strong feelings about this. She left leaving Sam to hope they wouldn't charge Danny with attempted murder.

-----

Danny caught Adam who had started running at him. He dodged punches and tried to move so he was free to fight back but he couldn't. Adam was surprisingly strong.

Danny's energy was running low and his ghost powers weren't working well. He went intangible and Adam fell through him hitting the wall.

Adam turned around and pulled out the knife that he hid in his back pocket.

"I will be a great feeling to know I killed you two with the same knife." Danny used his last bit of energy to fire a ghost ray and knock the knife out of his hand.

"Fair fight?" Danny offered turning human. His ghost powers by now were useless anyways.

"Fine." Adam said putting his fists up.

-----

Sam didn't know how long it had been before a detective came in.

"Hello Miss Manson. I'm Detective Browning." The man said. He was tall, strong, and intimidating. "I know you've gone through a lot and you have a different story than what was thought. So as hard as it may be, I need you to tell me what happened, the truth."

"He saved me!" She shouted getting sick of this. "Danny would never hurt me!"

"Then how'd you get like this?"

"You're not a very good detective." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was already in this hospital today because of abuse." She looked away. "Did you know that, Sherlock?" Browning looked at her almost glaring, upset with her answer.

"I was unable to get your file in the time given me." He retorted.

"Well then let me tell you in short. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, beat me for about a month but it got really bad and with help, I finally told someone. He helped me to the hospital." She told him. "I spent the night at my friend Danny's house once I was released today. He left real quick to do something and I fell asleep." Sam closed her eyes. "When I woke up, _he_ was there slapping me."

"He meaning the phantom right?" He asked.

"No."

"Danny?"

"No!"

"Then who?" Sam didn't answer and looked away again with pained eyes. "If you don't tell me, there's little hope for your friend Danny Phantom."

"His name's…" She faded odd. It just wouldn't come out. She had a hard time saying his name. "Adam."

"Adam what?"

"Adam Parsons." Her voice choked a little at saying his name.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She shouted. "Check my other report! Put him in jail, not Danny!"

"Alright, alright. What happened after that?"

"I woke up and he was slapping me. I remember trying to push him off. He pulled a knife and the next thing I remember is watching myself bleed with a blinding pain in my side. I heard Danny and Adam yelling at each other. Then I was flying in Danny's arms."

"Hold on." He stopped her. "Danny Phantom or Danny who went out?"

"Phantom." She sighed. She wished she could tell them that Danny was Danny Phantom. It would make her story more believable and easier to tell. She couldn't do that though, it'd ruin his life.

"Detective Browning?" A man said entering the room. Browning turned around and looked at the man upset that he interrupted.

"Yes?" He had a little ice in his voice.

"There's a boy here who says he heard what was said between Danny Phantom and Adam Parsons just now."

"What?" Browning and Sam said at the same time.

"What happened?" Sam asked worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, you're going to want to talk to this one." The man said leaving the room.

"Ugh. I'll come back so we can finish this later. Okay?" Sam nodded and Browning left.

-----

Tucker sat in a sliver room down at the police station waiting for someone to question him. He sat looking around until the door opened.

"I'm Detective Browning." The man said entering the room with a few papers in his hands. "Now what exactly happened?"

"Well I was on the phone with Danny Phantom."

"Why were you on the phone with him?" He quickly questioned.

"Well I guess you could say we're all friends, me, Sam, Danny Fenton, and Danny Phantom." He nodded writing something down then urging Tucker to continue. "Well, he went back over to the Fenton's house to deal with Adam because he had knocked him out while fighting him when Sam was stabbed. When he got there, I guess he wasn't exactly there. I heard what sounded like a punch and the phone getting dropped."

"What did they say?"

"Adam was saying how he saw all the blood and that he must have killed Sam. Danny told him that she wasn't going to die but Adam insisted she was and he wouldn't be able to bring her back. He also told Danny that he should have left Sam alone. I guess he meant about being her friend or something because Adam was never really fond of Danny I don't think." He paused watching Browning write all the information down. "Adam said he was just helping Sam out in some way because he loved her or something like that. Danny didn't believe a word of it though. Then Adam started yelling. That's when I hung up and called the cops."

"So did Adam admit to stabbing Sam?"

"Well he said that he knew he must have stabbed her and he sounded pretty damn pleased that he did too."

"Alright…"

"You're not still going to arrest Danny are you?"

"We'll have to bring him in for questioning but other than that, we have no case against him." Tucker smiled.

"I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Where's Danny Fenton?" Tucker stopped not knowing how to answer that.

"He's…I don't know." He said shrugging. "Why? Are you thinking this has something to do with him?"

"No. I'm just curious." Tucker rolled his eyes. He never did trust what people told him. Just then, they saw through a window that two police men were bringing in a beat up Adam and a slightly bruised Danny Fenton in handcuffs. "Well that answers my question." He said.

-----

Danny sat in the room Tucker had once been in, waiting for questioning. The cops had come into his house and broken up the fight he and Adam were in the middle of. They were both brought in.

"Alright Danny. Tell me what happened." Browning said walking into the room.

"I went up to my room and found Adam there lying on the floor."

"Unconscious?"

"No. Just a little worn out."

"Was Danny Phantom anywhere around?"

"No." He nodded wanting him to continue. "I noticed Sam wasn't there and there was blood. I asked him what the hell had happened and he started attacking me saying he wanted to kill me with the same knife he killed Sam with. He never liked me. I'm Sam's best friend and she hung around me against his wishes."

"Alright…" Browning put his hands on the metal table and looked him in the eyes. "Off the record, are you Danny Phantom?" Danny panicked inside. How was he to answer that?

"No."

"This is off the record. It won't be involved in your report or in the case at all. I won't tell anyone. I don't think you or Danny Phantom did anything but things will add up a lot clearer if you tell me the truth. Are you Danny Phantom?"

"Yes." Danny admitted quietly.

"Okay." Browning said satisfied.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm a detective, it's my job to add all the pieces together, find out who's who." He sat down and looked Danny in the eyes again. "I'll make sure you're innocent without telling who you are."

"Thank you."

"My cousin is half ghost, I understand how hard it is."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Vlad Masters." Danny looked up only half surprised.

"It's such a small world." He sighed.

"Don't I know it."

"Can I see Sam?"

"Not right now. You'll be able to see her once I get this cleared." He stood up reaching his out to shake Danny's. "You're free to go though." Danny extended his hand and shook Browning's.

"Thank you again."

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

Okay a little longer. The story is going to start winding down now. There's going to be less action and drama but more romance coming up. Plus the whole thing with Vlad and Clockwork and leaving the house thing gets explained. Until next time...


	9. Pink and Red Hearts

Black and Blue

Chapter Nine:- Pink and Red Hearts

A/N: Pink and Red Hearts aka the mushy chptr lol. I decided to put out a mushy, lovey-dovey chptr on Valentine's Day. Hope you all share/shared it with someone special. Unfortunatly me and my boyfriend recently broke up but Valentine's Day is still fun, talk about all the candy! lol. Anyways onto the story.

* * *

Danny walked home only to find that it was covered in yellow tape and he couldn't get in. He found his parents outside talking to an officer.

"What's going on here?" Maddie yelled. "This is ridiculous! This is my house and-" She stopped noticing Danny. "Danny!" She shouted hugging him tight. "What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you if you let me breathe." He said in a high voice. He proceeded to tell them what had happened once she let him go.

"I knew that ghost boy was trouble!" Jack shouted once Danny was done.

"Dad, I think you missed the point. He's innocent." Danny still didn't tell them he was the ghost boy though.

"Oh…" Jack whispered.

"Can we go see Sam? Have her parents been contacted yet?"

"Her parents are there with her by now but I can't go see her until I get the 'okay' from Detective Browning."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know." Danny sighed. "I'm going to go find Tucker." He started walking towards Tucker's house.

"Hey." Tucker said walking out his front door. "I was just going to see Sam, wanna come?"

"I can't until I get a call saying I can." Just then, he got a text message. "You're both okay to go see Sam." He read aloud.

"Both? I wasn't aloud to either?" Tucker asked.

"No, he means me and Danny Phantom."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. He found out first though."

"Really?"

"Vlad's his cousin, so I think that helped the great detective." He laughed.

"Cheater." Tucker said.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go see Sam." Danny said walking towards Tucker's monster truck.

"Hey baby." Tucker said. Danny turned confused but saw him hugging his truck.

"You need a girlfriend."

"Don't I know it?" He laughed then hopped in. When he started the truck, the engine roared and they took off.

It didn't take them long to get there but Danny was counting every second. So much had happened that he didn't feel like he'd been with Sam enough.

"Tuck, I know you haven't seen her in awhile but would you mind if I went in alone first?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded and went to sit down.

"Tell her I'm here though."

"Okay." Danny walked into the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Manson on both sides of her bed holding her hands. Mrs. Manson looked like she had been crying and Mr. Manson's face was stone. "Hey." He said making his presence noticed.

"Oh Danny." Mrs. Manson stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you so much." She leaned down and hugged him. "Thank you so much for helping Sam out and catching that boy." She pulled back. "We owe you an apology."

"Mrs. Manson-"

"Please, call me Janet." (A/N: I don't know if that's her name or not)

"Janet, it's okay really. I'm just glad Sam's okay."

"If there's anything we can do," Mr. Manson paused as he stood up. "Son, don't hesitate to ask." Danny nodded. He felt a little out of place being called son but at the same time, it was an honor. They both left, leaving Danny with Sam.

"I think they're starting to like you more." Sam smiled at him.

"Well it's about time." He laughed.

"I heard you got into a fight with Adam." She said. "I can see you did too." She said referring to slightly bruised cheek and cut lip.

"Yeah. I got a few good hits in though. He's got a blacker eye than you now." He smiled sitting down next to her.

"I kind of wish everyone knew it was you who saved my life."

"Eh, I don't mind. Danny Phantom can be the hero as long Danny Fenton gets the girl." He chuckled.

"Well don't worry," She reached over and took his hand. "You got her."

"How are you feeling?"

"My side is somewhat numb, the painkillers are making me tired, and I just want to go home."

"You're looking better. Some of your cuts have healed slightly and aren't bleeding."

"Yeah but I'm still sore all over." She closed her eyes sighed. "I have that cut on my inner thigh which hurts when I try to go to the bathroom, all these bruises hurt when I move, I have stitches in my side, and I thank god the headache's over."

"That's gotta hurt."

"Oh it does, and these painkillers suck!" She managed to laugh.

"You never did like modern medicine." They sat there smiling at each other and Sam saw tears form in Danny's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked tenderly.

"Nothing." She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "No really. I guess I'm just really happy everything's okay. When I had you in my arms and your blood was covering my body, I have to say, I didn't think you were going to make it. I can't live without you Sam."

"You won't have to." She reached up her fragile hand and wiped away a tear that slipped and started to fall. "I'm not going anywhere."

"God I feel like a moron. You're the one with stitches and I'm the one crying."

"We've both had it rough." He nodded looking down.

"Is your mouth sore?" Danny asked looking back up at her. She shook her head a little confused. "Good." He leaned down and gently pushed his lips to hers. He was careful not to hurt her even though she said it didn't.

The kiss was gentile but filled with years of built up passion. He opened his mouth slowly deepening the kiss. His tongue asked for entrance and she allowed it. Their tongues battled slightly for a few moments before it was broken by Danny pulling back abruptly.

"Something wrong?"

"No…I just," He paused. "It just felt unreal, like I'm dreaming."

"Is that good?"

"Very good." He leaned back down and kissed her again.

Sam smiled into the kiss as electricity shot through her body. She hadn't felt this good since the last kiss they had years ago. She started thinking that it might have all been worth it just to kiss him this once.

"I love you Sam." Danny said once he pulled away.

"I love you too, more than you know." They smiled and he leaned down for one final kiss. Once they broke the kiss again, Sam yawned.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be outside if you need anything, Sammy."

"Danny," She said once he got up. "Don't call me that." He nodded with a slightly confused face. "That's what _he_ called me."

"Oh." He whispered understanding now.

"Oh and," He turned back to face her. "Thanks." He smiled and left.

-----

The next day, Sam was released from the hospital but told to check in. Her parents drove her home and she was forced to stay in bed all day and do nothing no matter how 'fine' she felt.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" Sam shouted to thin air.

"Well I'm sorry." Danny said flying outside her window. "They still won't let you get up?"

"I'm so bored!" She shouted again.

"Maybe I can help." He smiled phasing into her room. He sat on the side of her bed and moved closer to her. All she did was smile and place her hand on his cheek drawing him closer. She closed her eyes only inches away from him when her dad came in.

They all stayed still for a moment unsure of what to do. Her dad had found her about to kiss the ghost boy. Sam removed her hand and Danny stood up to face her father.

"Dad?"

"I'm deciding weather I should kill him for breaking and entering or thank him for saving my daughter." He said staring at Danny.

"I'd prefer the thank you." Danny laughed nervously.

"I suppose so. Thank you," Mr. Manson held out his hand. "Danny Phantom." Danny reached out and put a firm grip on his hand.

"Anything for Sam," He smiled and released his hand. "She's on of a kind."

"Yes she is." He looked at his daughter and smiled at her. "My wife and I owe you an apology." He said shifting his eyes back to Danny's green ones. "We thought, even after the whole earth going into the ghost zone thing, that you were against us. If you saved my daughter, there must be good in you and I can say this for my wife and myself; you have our trust." Danny smiled at him. "I know that doesn't mean much but-"

"Oh believe me, it means something." He looked back at Sam and smiled at her.

"If I catch you that close to Sam again though, my trust might change." He turned and left but left the door open.

"I don't think your dad likes the idea of you dating a ghost." Danny said.

"That's okay. I'm only dating a half ghost." She smiled at him.

* * *

No not the end again lol. There will be one more chptr after this and I'm thinking about an epilogue. The story has basically wound down. The chptr will just wrap it all up for you guys.


	10. Wrapped Up

Black and Blue

Chapter Ten:- Wrapped Up

Sry it took awhile. I've had a busy couple of weeks. I had 50 pages of notes to complete in about 24 hours, 2 or 3 major tests I needed to study for, 2 essays, my grandmother was in the hospital, I was in the hospital myself (my arm is still bruised from getting blood drawn lol), and as I'm typing this, I'm in a car coming back from visiting my dying grandfather. So during the weekends I was just ready to party and forget troubles but here is the next chptr.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Sam was back in school. People were asking her questions left and right and trying to learn things no one else knew. When she wouldn't answer them, they went to Danny and Tucker. The story was on the news but people still wanted more than what they got.

Adam had been put in prison for abuse, attempted murder, and attempted rape but the sentence time was still being discussed. Chances were that he wouldn't be let out at all but you never know.

Danny was waiting outside the school for Sam. Tucker had already left with his truck.

"Hey!" She yelled getting his attention.

"How was your day?" He asked leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Same old, same old. We flyin' home?"

"Yep. C'mon." He took her hand and led her around back. He quickly went ghost and took off into the sky holding her softly. "So how's your arm?" He asked. Her left arm was still bruised from that one day in the car and even though it was fading, it still hurt.

"Better." She looked down at it and sighed. Every time she looked at it, it stung and she wound up back in that car with him. "I think that will be my reminder of this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused.

"It won't go away." She said softly.

"Just give it time." He squeezed her waist gently. "All things heal in time." Just then a blue mist left his mouth. "And here we go again."

"Why Daniel, it's good to see you alive and with Miss Manson." Vlad said floating in front of them.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm expecting a thank you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh Daniel, you never did fully understand the game did you?" Danny just looked at him puzzled. "Here, let's go home and talk." Vlad offered flying towards Danny's house.

"Should we?" Danny asked Sam.

"I guess so." Sam answered shrugging. Danny shrugged as well and started back home. Once there, he landed and turned human as did Vlad.

"Oh! Vlad," Maddie said once they got in. "What are you doing here?" She walked towards him with a pot of tea in hand.

"I…" He backed away slowly. "I heard about what happened so I thought I'd pay a visit to Daniel here." He held up his hands in defense. Maddie looked at him confused on why he was acting so strangely. She looked down at the tea.

"Oh don't worry Vlad," She laughed. "You've redeemed yourself in my eyes." She walked away into the kitchen.

"Okay…" Danny said only half clued in on what was going on. "So what's going on here?" He asked. "Why should we be thanking you? You made me leave my house and Sam almost got killed because of it."

"Ah! _Almost_!"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Sit down." He pointed towards the couch. Danny took Sam's hand and sat own next to her. "As I told you, I paid a visit to Clockwork and if things continued as planned, you'd be in prison for murder, Sam would be in a grave, and Adam would be in jail with parole for accessory to murder. Not to mention everyone would know your secret." He smiled. "You see, Adam was going to call your house until no one answered. Then he'd slip into your house and kill Sam, framing you. He really is an evil genius in a way. If I didn't get you out of that house when I did, you would have left to get food and that's when he would have attacked. By pulling you out and then rushing you back, it caused you to save her life."

"You knew all that was going to happen?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to Clockwork, yes."

"How'd you get him to tell you?" Danny asked him.

"It pays to make friends with the right people Daniel." He smiled again.

"What about Skulker?" Danny challenged.

"I didn't want to be seen making more of a mess of things so I hired him to lure you in."

"One more question, why?" Danny shrugged. "I would think you'd like me out of your way."

"Truth be told Daniel, I do car ea little and you can be good entertainment." He laughed.

"Or am I the only way to get on my mom's good side?" He questioned.

"Well, there's that."

"Do you guys want any tea?" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"No!" Vlad shot out. "No tea for me, heh!" He laughed nervously.

"So I hear someone else knows your secret." Danny said.

"Ah yes, my cousin." He nodded. "He knows of yours too doesn't he?"

"Yes." Danny told him nodding. "Well I guess I do owe you a thanks."

"So do I." Sam chimed in.

"It was nothing really." Vlad stood and went ghost. "Tell your father I dropped by." He said phasing through the roof.

"I'll never understand him." Danny shook his head.

"Eh, you don't need to." Sam smiled. "Oh before I forget, my parents want to invite you to dinner this weekend."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yeah. They like you a bit more now." She leaned up against him.

"Good." He put his arm around her and held her close to him. "My girlfriend's parents should like me."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked him.

"I don't care. If I'm with you, anything sounds good." He smiled.

"Okay, then I'll beat you ass in Mortal Kombat." She laughed getting up. He shook his head at her. "What? Are you scared Danny?"

"Yeah." He smiled standing up. "Scared of hurting you when I beat _your_ ass."

"Bring it on boy!" All he did was lean down and kiss her gently but sweetly.

"Race you up the stairs." He smiled once they broke apart.

"You're on." They took off running.

* * *

Watch out for the epilogue that should be up in about 3-5 days I hope. Adam makes a final apearnece. 


	11. Epilogue

Black and Blue

Chapter Eleven:- Epilogue, AKA One Last Visit

He sat there staring at her through the glass. Her knees shook as she sat down. Their eyes met and she felt her stomach turn, no longer in the way it had when he looked at her when they first met. But it wasn't that feeling of fear and hurt either. It turned because she knew she was safe and now she was in control. Then why did she still feel scared?

With a shaky hand, she reached up for the phone that would connect them one last time. She closed her eyes as she put the receiver to her ear. When she opened them, he was also holding a phone. The noise around them died and all she heard was him.

"Hello Sammy." He smiled at her. His voice was cold and she hated that.

"Adam." She nodded.

"I don't suppose you've come to set me free?" He laughed slightly.

"Not even." She said with no joke in her voice. "You tried to kill me," She said. "And I want to know why."

"Because I wanted to teach you a lesson, the same lesson I taught Tammy." Sam's eyes went wide. She hadn't known he'd done this to another girl. Tammy had moved away four months ago… and now she knew why.

"What?" Sam shook her head confused.

"I loved you and what did you do? How did you repay me?" He asked. "You lie to me, you sneak behind my back with that Phantom boy and you disobey me."

"You never loved me." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt to be near him at all. "If you did, you wouldn't have done this," She lifted up her shirt that covered up her arm to show the bruise that still looked somewhat fresh. "Or this," She pulled down her shirt collar to reveal a bite mark that was fading. "Or this," She showed him the scar from the stitches in her side.

"I'm sorry." He said his eyes cold and heartless.

"No you're not." She shook her head. "You're smiling, happy about what you did to me."

"Sam, you have to understand." He said putting his hand up to the glass. "I changed you."

"Yeah! You made me black and blue!" She yelled at him. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she calmed herself down. She placed her hand up on his. All that separated them was the glass. "I'm saying it one last time," She removed her hand and glared at him. "Good-bye Adam."

"You promised to make it up to me." He said before she hung up. "Make it up to me now."

Sam hung up the phone and stood still staring at him. She saw him hit the desk with his fist. When he did, she jumped slightly and she snapped back to reality. The noises around her started again. She turned away to see Danny who was smiling at her.

She ran into his arms and embraced him. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes and he held her closer to him. Sam closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was convinced that a new life would start, and it did.

* * *

I have to say that I loved writing this story and all the feedback I've gotten had been amazing. I hope to be hearing from you guys again too. Oh and for those of you who read Summer Home, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be doing a sequel. I'm no good at those. Read my profile for more on that. Anyways, thanks a lot and well... the end. 


End file.
